Christmas Love
by Gradiency
Summary: At Gakuen Alice the annual Christmas dance is here, and it's time for some confessions, love and ... other stuff. NxM! RR! Merry Late Christmas.


_Hey, Yuri here! Merry Christmas to all! :D And Happy New Year. Sorry for those reading my other err… stories, but another chapter _will_ be up by at least New Years. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year from Eternal_Bluerose_Yuri. ~Yuri_

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own GA!**

The room was lit with thousands, no millions of sparkling lights. The huge Christmas tree at the center was where they had shared their first kiss, or what she thought was their first kiss. The room was filled with millions of people, all Gakuen Alice students. She spotted the redheaded Misaki and the black-headed, Tsubasa. Quickly scanning over the crowd she saw Narumi talking animatedly with another teacher. Hotaru was currently selling Ruka's pictures, and did get a pretty well profit. Ruka on the other hand was fuming with anger, and tried to stop Hotaru, but there was no success as the crowd stopped him.

"Polka." An ignorant voice interrupted her thoughts.

"PERVERT!" The reply was, but not many paid attention to it. It was a ritual in a way.

"Hn." Clever answer, isn't it?

"Do you want to dance?" She asked the boy, next to her. His bangs covered the small blush that formed on his face.

"Hn."

"Fine." She stomped off to find someone else who was willing to dance. The boy watched her go, he glared and sent all the boys cowering, so person's answer to her question, was a no. It wasn't that he loved her or anything, right?

He smiled to himself and continued to watch her, at a distance. Every guy turned her down politely; she answered with a smile and continued to keep on asking. Upon every decline, she felt worse, until she couldn't bring herself to ask anymore. Her feelings were softly bottled up in herself; she wasn't willing to ruin this for everyone else. She dragged her feet to their circle of friends and conversed with the girls there.

"You should tell her," Someone from behind the boy told him.

"Hn."

"It's perfectly clear that you like her," Another voice told him.

"…" No reply was heard.

"It's not like she's going to reject you, since-" The third guy was cut off by the first guy hitting him on the head and the second punching him in the stomach.

The boy raised his eyebrow in confusion and waited for the third guy to continue and when there seemed to be no hope, he just let it be.

"Go, tell her." They all were encouraging him to tell the girl.

**With the girls**

"You, should tell him," The first girl told her.

"But, what if-" The girl was cut off by the second girl.

"There are no ifs. Tell him," The second girl encouraged.

"Yeah, but-"

"Baka. No wonder you're so stupid," the third girl told her.

"Just tell him, go on!" They encouraged her pushing her away.

Both parties were walking toward the balcony _(A/N: There is a balcony in MY story)_ and said nothing to each other. The girl felt heart broken, many what ifs filled her mind, beyond her mind capacity. The boy thought that maybe she didn't like him or something, a lot a maybes filled his mind.

Their friends were staring at them, in disbelief. A single thought crossed their minds, _How can these people be so dense?_

The girl started to walk away, but slipped on a piece of ice. She fell on top of the boy, causing them to both blush. She started to get up, but he stopped her. She sighed and continued to stay in that position for some time. Luckily for them, no one saw, but their circle of friends.

"Can, you-" The girl started but was cut off by a pair of lips, which belonged to the boy under her. She gave in to the kiss, and broke apart, in need of air. By that time, the boy had released her, and some how got up from his position on the floor. She picked herself up, walked up to him, and enclosed him in a hug. He softly smiled.

"I love you," she muttered into his shirt. He softly turned around and captured her lips into another kiss, telling her in his own way that he felt the same way. They didn't notice the snow falling; all that mattered now were themselves.

_Yuri again. You must be sick of hearing my voice. :D Well, just telling you something if you haven't figured out._

_**The Boy: **__Natsume Hyuuga_

_**The Girl**__ Mikan Sakura_

_**First guy:**__ Ruka Nogi_

_**First girl:**__ Anna Umenomiya_

_**Second guy: **__Kokoro Yome_

_**Second girl:**__ Nonoko Ogasawara_

_**Third guy:**__ Yuu Tobita_

_**Third girl:**__ Hotaru Imai_

_Well, MERRY CHRISTMAS PEOPLE!!_

_~Yuri_


End file.
